


To Kill A Singingbird

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Degrading Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of Scars and Cutting, Minor Spoilers, Misogyny, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Victor Zsasz had always hated the attention Dinah Lance received from Roman when she sang. And now that she was his driver and working closer to Roman, his hatred and jealousy intensified. He would have to show Roman that Dinah wouldn't give him what he wanted, but Zsasz could, and he was more than willing.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	To Kill A Singingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Убить пташку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961841) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



Victor knew he didn’t like her for good reason. Dinah Lance, the only singer at The Black Mask that Roman cared to hire. Her voice was nice to listen to, but that was all they needed to do. She sang the same select few set lists and alternated between them as to not bore the casual goers. But Roman and Victor were there every night listening to the same, tired shit.

It wasn’t terrible, the songs just got familiar. Victor could sing them himself if he wanted. What really pissed Victor off was Roman’s desire to _watch_ her performance. He hated the face that this fucking canary had all of his boss’s attention night by night.

They had seen her over and over. She didn’t dance, there was no routine, and they had seen all of her outfits. Roman still loved to watch her, though, and Victor hated her for it.

He loved it when they schemed and made plans together. Those were the times he had all of Roman’s attention. The attention made Victor feel respected, appreciated, _loved_. When he didn’t have it? Victor may as well not exist. His life had no meaning before Roman, and it certainly didn’t have spark.

He used to kill people, just to reset blank slates. They were slaving themselves away for mediocre lives, just as he was. They were cogs in a capitalist machine, jumping from distraction to distraction, and Zsasz had saved them from their own disguised misery.

He took a job from Roman because he was a cog too, and cogs had to eat. But there was something about Sionis that woke up something deep within him.

_“I’ve never met a man like you before, Zsasz. You do exceptional work.”_

_“I can do more for you, if you’d like me on retainer.”_

Roman had goals and ambitions that he himself was lacking. He killed for purpose and reason, and the thrills he received from those intentful, premeditated killings were way better than the ones he had done on his own. There was little to no passion in them. Maybe he enjoyed knowing that these were people Roman wanted gone, and he was making Roman’s world better with each and every murder. Maybe it was the praise he received when he was gone. _“You’ve made me proud. Thank you, Victor. I couldn’t have done this without you.”_ Maybe it was just his carnal desire to have Roman fuck him and make him his. He wanted to belong to Roman.

Roman was making it clear he wanted Dinah. He ogled her like Victor ogled him. He licked his lips when he watched her sing, as Zsasz had done so many times when he snapped on those tight leather gloves. The way he broke them in by closing his fists, it was only natural for Victor to wish Roman was gripping his cock instead.

He could share Dinah at night, though. It was only for a few hours a week when Roman needed to unwind and there were no game plans to discuss. If there was a score to be made, they planned over drinks. If he needed to schmooze guests, Victor was a part of the conversation. It was rare that they needed nothing and his undivided attention was placed on Dinah. And Victor could live with that.

But then, they heard a commotion from Roman’s penthouse and they made their way to the window and looked down to see Dinah completely kicking the shit out of two scumbags. Roman laughed with amusement and clapped his hands. “I thought that dame was only good for singing. Who knew she was capable of all that? Victor, I think I found us a new driver. Go down and tell her she’s been promoted.”

He slapped Zsasz’s shoulder and walked away, leaving Victor to seethe in his hatred of her. She was going to be around all the time now and get in the way of the both of them. He made his way to the alley where she was assisting an unconscious Harley into her car.

“Canary,” he greeted, referring to her as her stage name.

“What do you want, Victor?” she asked.

“You’re Roman’s new driver,” he said. “He’s impressed by your skills.”

“I’d rather stick to singing,” she said, climbing into her car.

“I’d rather you stick to singing too,” he replied in an annoyed tone. “You start tomorrow at nine am.” He walked away, not wanting to look at her face any longer. Victor and Dinah were both desperately wishing Harley didn’t need saving right now.

Dinah was at Roman’s penthouse promptly on time the next morning as demanded from her. Roman gave her a big flirtatious smile that he had never been on the receiving end of.

“My beautiful birdie, welcome. Thank you so much for accepting my little offer,” he stated. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Luckily, Dinah waited in the car while Roman and Zsasz tortured and killed their victims. _Dinah would never do this for you, Roman. She’s not like me. She can’t give you what you want._ It was their alone time together, and Victor was sure the blood and brutality aroused Roman. _I’m right here Roman. You can take me here on the bloody floor. We can paint ourselves in it. Our bodies can become one in it._

“Do you know what I love to do after a fresh kill, Zsasz?” Roman asked with an eager smile.

 _Touch yourself. Touch me._ “What, boss?”

“Eating,” he replied. “I’m going to go with Dinah to get some grub while you clean up. I’ll get you”

Victor’s enamored smile turned to grimace when Roman’s back was turned. He was leaving him behind, and taking that fucking bird with him.

His least favorite day, however, was right after they found out Harley had Cassandra, but there was no Harley at the club, exchanging Cassandra Cain for her goddamn life as she should have been. Roman was on edge, and Victor was doing his best to soothe him when this bimbo Ericka started laughing obnoxiously from a neighboring table.

Roman hated Ericka, she sounded and acted too much like Harley, but she was some investor’s daughter or something.

“Is she laughing at me?” Roman asked furiously.

“Yes, she is boss,” Victor replied soothingly. This is what Roman needed, he needed to hurt someone. Victor could help him. Just a little bit of malicious fun to give him a positive distraction from the diamond situation.

“No she’s not, Roman,” Dinah tried to interject, but Zsasz firmly grasped her hand and angrily eyed her down.

“Don’t you dare interrupt the boss or discourage him ever again,” Zsasz threatened. “Understood?”

Dinah didn’t give Victor the satisfaction of reacting or answering. Zsasz would’ve pushed harder, but the boss _liked_ her, so he let go of her hand as much as he wanted to break it so she couldn’t drive Roman anywhere anymore.

Roman made Ericka get on the table and dance. She was so terrified and frightened that she was so awkward about it.

“That dress is fucking hideous,” Roman stated, disgusted. “Take it off.”

“W-what?” She cried. The rest of her party looked equally mortified at the demand.

“I said TAKE IT OFF!” He took out a knife that was in his pocket, making Ericka and her party members gasp and twitch. The rest of the civilians in Black Mask who were not criminal elite were mortified. The villains of the city chuckled and sipped their drinks. He gave the knife to Ericka’s date and forced him up on the table to cut the dress off.

Victor laughed heartily while Dinah looked away, wiping her tears off. She wasn’t cut out for this, Victor thought. The boss should just let her go back to singing. She wasn’t a gangster like them, she was a pretty face.

Dinah tried to excuse herself and leave the room, Victor laughing at her weakness until Roman swooped in and caught her.

“Dinah, where are you going?” Roman asked. He stroked her face and that is what ceased Victor’s laughter and boiled a rage in him.

“I-I was just going-”

“You wouldn’t betray me, would you my little songbird?” He asked. His voice was so fragile. It had been a rollercoaster whirlwind of a day and Victor knew the boss was getting stressed, but that’s what he was for.

“I was just going to look for that kid,” she said sheepishly.

“No, no, no. I need you here with me, my little songbird,” he replied. He pulled her in closely and then began dancing with her. He was touching her, she was being touched by him in a way that Victor had never had the opportunity to experience. “You soothe me, you’re the only one who can make me feel better.” _You’re the only one who can make me feel better. You’re the only one who can make me feel better. You’re the only one who can make me feel better. You’re the only one who can make me feel better. You’re the only one who can make me feel better._

The words replayed in Victor’s mind over and over again until he just couldn’t bear it anymore. He couldn’t look at Dinah anymore. He physically could not tolerate the sight of her having _everything_ he had worked so hard for.

Victor stormed his way out of the club and went home to his apartment alone sad, full of heartache and misery. He was reminded again about just how bleak and useless life was. People only hurt and there is no joy.

There was a suffering homeless person in an alley a few blocks away from his hideaway. Victor ceased their pain and released them from their torment. That night, he added a tally on his right hip.

He was at Roman’s penthouse over the club at eight sharp. It was his duty to wake him up and get him ready for breakfast which he would help prepare or have delivered. God, he did _everything_ for that man, and Dinah did the bare minimum.

He entered Roman’s bedroom and looked at the love of his life. The silk sheets were covering his waist, but nothing above. His furry body that Victor only got teases of when Roman wore his low-cut shirts or was doing one of his thrice-daily outfit changes was on full display. He had one arm over his head, exposing an equally furry armpit.

This was _his_ Roman. Seeing him exposed and sultry like this, he wanted to ensure that this was only for him. He _never_ wanted Dinah to see him this way, the way Victor got to see him.

Zsasz climbed on top of Roman and planted his ass right on Roman’s groin. Roman was startled awake, but was reacting slow. Zsasz slipped off the black sleeping eye mask off his boss for him before quickly shucking it to the side and pinning Roman’s wrists down.

“Zsasz? What are you doing?” Roman asked, unnerved. He struggled slightly, but wasn’t fighting Victor off of him.

“Please fire her,” Victor begged, a tear forming in her eye. “You don’t need her. She’s not meant for our side of the business.”

“Who?” Roman asked, confused, still processing the events that were unfolding.

“That FUCKING canary,” Victor seethed angrily.

A devilish smile grew on Roman’s face. “My, my, little Victor. Don’t tell me someone’s a little jealous.”

“She’ll never love you the way I do. She won’t devote herself to you like I do. She’s dead weight holding us back. It can be just us,” Victor said. He began to rock his hips on Roman’s lap. Roman’s eyebrow arched and Zsasz lowered himself to Roman’s mouth, kissing it.

“See? See?” Zsasz asked between presses of their lips together. “She doesn’t let you kiss her. You can kiss me whenever boss.” Roman moaned into a kiss and Zsasz brought his head back, looking at Roman with pathetic optimism. “You like that, boss?”

“I’m going to need a lot more than kissing from you, Zsasz,” Roman ordered. Zsasz nodded and sat up straight, letting go of Roman’s wrists to remove his own shirt. He hoped Roman wouldn’t use the opportunity to throw Zsasz to the side and tell him he was out of line.

As Victor threw his shirt off the bed, Roman eyed him enthusiastically and bit his lip. Victor’s heart raced. Roman wanted this, Victor wasn’t the only one. Victor continued to grind his ass as Roman’s hands reached out and glided up his own hairy chest, feeling every self-inflicted scar that beautifully decorated his torso. They squeezed Victor’s pecs and his thumbs circled around his nipples playfully enjoying his new toy.

“I don’t know, Zsasz. Canary has bigger tits. You have none. I think you lost-”. Roman began to sit up and Victor pushed him back down. Roman smirked at him again, it was clear he was trying to get a rise out of Victor.

“I bet you there’s no way in hell your little canary is going to do this for you,” Victor said as he moved off of Roman’s lap. He grabbed the silk blanket and threw it off of Roman. He slept naked and Victor’s lap riding had made Roman incredibly hard.

Zsasz kissed Roman’s mouth some more and then began his descent down Roman’s body. If this was his one shot with Roman, he wanted to experience everything. He sucked on Roman’s neck, his throat, the cleavage where his two pecs met; he made a detour for each nipple and appreciated it individually.

“Canary wouldn’t keep me waiting,” Roman instigated playfully. Zsasz sped up and kissed his way down Roman’s happy trail through his abs until he got to his pelvis. Victor stopped to inhale Roman’s masculine scent and nuzzle the hair with his face. His jawline was rubbing against part of Roman’s erection, the contact just subtle enough to drive him wild. He didn’t want to upset Roman further, so he lifted his head up over Roman’s cock and made direct eye contact with his boss as he descended his mouth down on it.

Roman threw his head back and moaned with pleasure as Zsasz sucked Roman’s cock up and down his entire length. He had fantasized about this moment for so long. He had wanted to suck Roman’s dick so badly. The thought infiltrated his brains whenever Roman would lean back in his chair and lazily spread his legs apart as far as they would go. Zsasz just thought about getting on his hands and knees, crawling into that space, occupying it, freeing Roman’s cock from their bounds and do and take all of Roman into his mouth. Now it was reality, Roman’s cock was finally on his tongue.

Zsasz removed his mouth to rerun his lips up and down the side of the shaft. His cock was coated in Zsasz’s saliva and his own precum. Zsasz grabbed Roman in his hand and slapped himself on his cheek and tongue for Roman’s pleasure, his erection leaving a mess all along his cheek and the corners of his mouth.

“You look like a positively filthy slut,” Roman said with both condescension but also appreciation.

“I’m going to do everything Dinah wont do. Thinks Dinah wouldn’t even _dream_ of,” Zsasz promised.

Roman looked intrigued at his best friend. He was curious as to what Zsasz was about to offer. “Like what?”

Zsasz smiled seductively and rolled over on his back in the space between Roman’s legs. He reached over his head and behind him to move his arms under Roman’s hips and hoist them up. He scooted himself up underneath Roman with his legs, right under his ass and then eased Roman down on his face. Zsasz began to lick at Roman’s entrance and he heard his boss let out a shriek of enjoyment.

Victor grinned as he ate upwards, knowing Roman was getting off on this. He assumed the ‘straight’ man had never even considered getting his asshole stimulated like this. And Roman tasted so good, too.

“Hold on, this isn’t comfortable for my back, get up,” Roman stated. He rolled over off of Zsasz and laid flat on his stomach. Zsasz got up to see the beautiful ass his boss was presenting to him. It was significantly better at this angle. Roman even surprised him by arching his back for Zsasz. It made Zsasz’s dick painfully hard in his pants.

Zsasz quickly worked at unfastening the button on his slacks, unzipping them and shucking them and his briefs off his body and onto the floor. He made his way back behind Roman and ran his hands over Roman’s toned glutes.

“Don’t just stand there. Get back to licking my asshole, you filthy piglet,” Roman demanded.

“Yes, sir,” Zsasz said as he descended his back back in between Roman’s cleft. His tongue grazed Roman’s hole over and over as he swiped it repeatedly, every angle different than the last. He dipped it inside of Roman, and sometimes ignored the hole completely to run along the side of Roman’s ass.

As he rimmed his boss, Zsasz took a free hand to stroke Roman’s erection for him. He wanted to keep Roman hard because he anticipated that his boss’s cock would be getting put inside of him relatively soon.

His free hand massaged Roman’s back as he received a hand job and a rim job from his employee.

“You certainly know how to make a guy feel relaxed, Zsasz,” Roman said. “I think it’s time for you to take your devotion to me to the next level.”

Zsasz removed himself from Roman’s ass and made his way off the bed to his discarded pants. He fished through the pocket and took out a condom and lube packet. He turned to look at Roman who had turned to his back and was stroking his cock.

“You’re very pretty naked,” Roman complimented. “You have a nice ass on you, Zsasz.”

“Am I prettier than Dinah?” Zsasz asked. “Is my ass nicer than Dinah’s?”

Roman smirked. “How about you worry less about Dinah and worry more about this?” He wagged his erection back and forth tantalizingly and Zsasz licked his lips in anticipation. He opened up the condom packet and heard a noise of disapproval from Roman.

“I bet Canary wouldn’t make me wear that. She’s probably on the pill. A king like me doesn’t need that. How am I supposed to know if that ass feels good or not?” Roman asked suggestively.

“As you wish,” Victor replied eagerly, dropping the condom on the ground. He wanted Roman in him naturally anyways. He wanted to feel all of Roman, and he wanted Roman to feel all of him.

He generously coated Roman’s cock up lube and he used a remaining amount to finger his own hole and loosen it up. Roman’s eyes feasted upon Zsasz as he watched him finger himself.

“I want your ass pointed to me,” Roman ordered. “I want to watch it swallow my cock, I want to see it bounce. I don’t need to see you.”

“Yes, sir,” Zsasz replied, turning himself around. He got back on the bed and straddled Roman, facing away as requested. He reached back for Roman’s cock and aligned it with his hole. He pushed it into his hole and then he slowly shifted his weight down to absorb every inch Roman had to offer.

“Fuck yeah,” Roman chuckled. “God, you’re a tight one.”

“Does it feel better than pussy, boss?” Zsasz asked.

“Just shut up and ride me,” Roman ordered.

Zsasz gently spread his ass apart with his hands and began to bounce up and down on Roman using his knees. He heard Roman curse behind him in satisfaction. Roman was condescending Zsasz to instigate him, make him work harder, but the involuntary noises and praises he was receiving made Zsasz know that his plan was working. Roman was sure to start giving Zsasz more attention now.

Roman moved his hands to Zsasz’s ass, pushing Zsasz’s out of the way. Roman squeezed and groped as Zsasz rode him. Zsasz moved his own hand to his cock to stimulate himself.

After a few moments, he felt Roman’s hands leave. Roman was pushing himself upwards, and Zsasz along with him, He then put a hand on Zsasz’s shoulder blades and pushed him forward. Zsasz braced himself on the bed doggy style now, the two of them never separating.

“I like to take control,” Roman said. He grabbed the sides of Zsasz’s ass and began to embed himself in and out of Victor. The employee moaned in delight as his cavity was rammed and stretched by his unrequited love. God, how he had waited so long for this.

“Fuck me harder, Roman,” Zsasz ordered.

Roman chuckled. “You’re a greedy little cock whore aren’t you, Zsasz?”

“Anything for you, sir,” Victor moaned out as Roman repeatedly struck into him. “Canary can’t take you like this. That little delicate princess won’t let you in her, let alone let you ravage her like this.”

“If you’re talking such long sentences, I suppose I’m not drilling you hard enough.” Roman picked up the pace and Zsasz felt the force inside his ass increase. He cried out louder in pleasure and his breath escaped him, causing him to pant harder and heavier.

Roman was thrusting relentlessly, and Victor had to reach up and grab a pillow to bite on it to muffle his moans. Roman laughed menacingly and spanked Zsasz for added pleasure.

“I’m going to cum inside of you, Victor. You want my load don’t you?” He asked in a deep, gravely voice. Zsasz couldn’t form words, but he could mutter out an ‘mmhmm’. “Of course you want this load, cum whore.”

A few more thrusts and Roman was grunting, spraying himself inside of Victor’s hole. He felt the fluid rush into him as Roman finally slowed down, allowing Victor to catch his breath. He realized that he had rutted himself into his own orgasm, the bedding was wet and sticky under his cock, and it had gotten into his own groin hair. He was too focused on the intense stimulation and bliss his hole was getting he hadn’t even noticed his own orgasm.

Roman slid out of Zsasz and pried his ass cheeks apart, looking at Zsasz’s ruined hole. “I don’t even know if you can call this a hole anymore, it’s practically a cunt now.”

Zsasz chuckled and turned on his back, looking admirably at his boss who had just nearly fucked the life out of him. “Are you ready to give up on that bitch and realize I’m the one you want?”

Roman chuckled at Zsasz’s statement and he sharply stuck two fingers back inside of Zsasz, causing him to let out a yelp.

“All I’ve realized, Zsasz, is that you’re just a cheap slut on my retainer. See, a man likes a chase. When I finally lay that little canary, it’ll have been so worth it. I’ll have succeeded in my conquest. You? I never chased you, you just threw that mouth and that hole at me. I’ve never pursued you, so while this was fun, it was just an easy lay. But I promise you that if I need an easy, cheap fuck, you’ll have me again, okay?”

He removed his two cum-coated fingers from Zsasz’s ass and put them into his own mouth and sucked the protein off of them, moaning. “Now get the fuck up and make me my fucking breakfast while I shower. Stay naked. I like this for your new uniform.” He gave Zsasz a wink and he walked away, leaving Zsasz to collapse himself back on the bed, feeling Roman’s residue gently leaking out of him.

It wasn’t the confession of love he was hoping for, but he had faith that Canary wouldn’t give him anything at all, and Roman promised to come running back to him when he’s horny. Sure, maybe he was just being used, but Zsasz could pretend it was more. He just had to make sure Dinah stayed the fuck away from his man.


End file.
